


We should really stop this

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Good boy/bad boy, Jealousy, Lil bit of smut lil bit of plot, M/M, Mike ran away from home, Trans Vic Fuentes bc that's my job to write, angst?? kinda, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: In which Jaime is just a good lil boy who wants to go to Harvard and Vic is a bad boy from a broken home.They start bangin and everything kinda sorta goes to shit.BUT ITS FIXED I SWEAR





	1. Chapter 1

"You're gonna get me in so much trouble."  
Jaime mutters this as his secret fuckbuddy pulls him in by his belt loops and he doesn't resist.  
Okay, maybe they're both to blame.  
"Mmmhmm..." the shorter boy hums in _that_ way he does and slips his hands under Jaime's shirt to touch at his back and Jaime somewhat hates himself for absolutely _falling apart_  in this boy's arms.  
"We have ten minutes before the end of the period. Hand or mouth?"  
Jaime's cock starts to take interest and Jaime thinks about both. Vic's flawless hands around him, Vic humming as he makes Jaime fall apart in his hands just by rubbing in _just_ the right way.  
That sounds good and all but as Vic leans in, lips grazing his neck, dirty words falling from his lips, Jaime thinks about Vic's hair and the way it would feel in his hands as he grabs it, shuts Vic up for once and the way he would look up with the cockiest smirk he can muster with a dick in his mouth, using just a _hint_  of teeth and his throat contracting-  
Jaime is gonna cum on the spot if he doesn't stop now.  
"Mouth, please."  
Vic just smirks, has Jaime take his place against the wall and drops slowly to his knees.  
"Ugh, who wears a belt anymore?" Vic groans  
"Me, asshole!"  
Vic rolls his eyes, undoes Jaime's belt with a sigh.  
"More trouble than you're worth." Vic mutters and Jaime playfully smacks him, or at least attempts to, as Vic grips his wrist and pins it to the wall, his other hand making quick work of the button and zipper of Jaime's jeans.  
"Gonna let your hand go." He mutters before doing so, using both hands to pull Jaime's pants and boxers to his knees  
And although Jaime is half hard already and it won't take much to get him fully hard, Vic still gives him some shit.  
"Gotta do everything around here, don't I?"  
Jaime rolls his eyes  
"Well you didn't really bother with foreplay did yo-oh jesus fucking lord fuck."  
Vic is waaaaay to good at giving head and that idea leads Jaime to another one  
 _He's learned cause he's been with other people._    
 _That_ sends a pang of pure jealously through him, making him posessively grab at the back of his boyfriend's shirt.  
"Mine." He growls and all Vic does is smirk, groan from the back of his throat and Jaime loves that about Vic. He knows what Jaime is feeling and how to fix it.  
Jaime then stops thinking because he gets jealous quicker than he thought and only focuses on how soft his boyfriend's hair is and how good his mouth feels.  
Vic takes him all the way down, tries again but fails because deepthroating _is_ hard, no pun intended. He makes up for it plenty in the little moans he makes around  
Jaime, and the way he looks up at him. Jaime isn't sure whether to be turned on or smitten, maybe both and as he pushes Vic down hard just to see him squirm and struggle not to gag and pulls his hair just to hear him moan so loud that the hall monitor could probably hear it, he realizes he really shouldn't be in love with Vic at all. He's a bad boy who smokes and drinks and gets into fights and if Jaime wants to get into Harvard he really shouldn't be associating with someone who could very well get him arrested for public indecency if they get just a little too loud.  
But alas, Vic is beautiful, and smart (which Jaime learned very early on when Vic was forced to tutor him and helped him learn by giving him a handjob for doing well) and kind to him and loving and was admittedly fantastic and expirienced with every part of his body and Jaime couldn't help but be smitten and it killed him a little because what if his parents found out or... well anyone found out.  
But he looked down, made eye contact and realized the danger was the best part.  
And the power he had over the most badass guy in school? Pretty cool too.  
Vic pulls off with innocent eyes and replaces his mouth with his hand.  
"Want you to cum on my face."  
"Fuuuck..." Jaime can't help but groan, letting his head fall back against the wall.  
"Want you to take your fingers and force me to lick off every drop of you... fuck baby..." he leans down, kisses at Jaime's thighs "fuck, you know I could get you into so much trouble. Even just associating with me... but it gets you off doesn't it... the danger... the risk..."  
Like Jaime said, Vic is a mindreader.  
"It gets you hot, doesn't it? I'm your little adrenaline rush, your drug and you cant get e-fucking-nough of me, can you? I could be wanted for murder and you'd cum just from the thought. I could kill in front of you and you'd beg for me to give you a handjob with my hand covered in blood, beg me to let you lick it off of every part of me..."  
Jaime can't help it, he cums just from what Vic is saying and Vic just closes his eyes and smirks, letting Jaime cover his face in cum.  
When Jaime is done, he pulls back up his pants and without Vic even asking again he collects his own cum off of Vic's face and lets him lick it off his fingers.  
Then Vic stands, pulls him in by his belt loops again.  
"You might be the top, and the dominant..."  
Vic leans in, grazes Jaime's ear with his lips "but I've got you wrapped around my finger."  
And Vic is right, unfortunately, and also unfortunately, Jaime loves every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime slams Vic against the wall and Vic just giggles.  
"Don't you _ever_ pull that with me again!"  
"You loved it!"  
"You acted like a whore and I didn't. Fucking. Like it. At all, do you hear me?" Jaime slips his hand into Vic's jeans, watches as he squirms as he rubs at him just slightly.  
"Y-yes..."  
"You're mine, do you hear me? Fucking mine and mine only-"  
"You really don't act like it. I'm your secret boyfriend, Jaime you can't even hold my han-"  
Jaime roughly pulls down Vic's jeans, slips two fingers into him and comes close to his ear  
"You shut the fuck up. You're mine, bottom line and you are never allowed to act like a slut like that because you're fucking _mine_  and you always will be."  
And then suddenly Vic is that little submissive he becomes when Jaime becomes his big dominant. His knees just barely don't give way and he sobs as Jaime slams his fingers in and out of him slowly.  
"J-Jaime please..." Vic isn't 100% on what he's asking for but Jaime gets it, picks him up, slams him down on the counter, and spreads his legs, fingers picking up speed.  
"That what you wanted you fucking whore?"  
"Y-yes I... thank you"  
"Jesus, you're fucking needy. Do I not give you want you want?"  
"Mmm, no you... oh fuck you do I just... mmm wanna see you mad at me..." Vic chokes out and Jaime laughs.  
"You just want attention."  
"Always want your attention."  
"Attention slut then?"  
And all Vic does is arch his back, grip the back of Jaime's shirt and drag his nails over his back as Jaime smirks, leans in to suck hickeys all over his lover's neck.  
It goes like that for a long time, Jaime slamming his fingers into Vic, eventually adding a third, and Vic falling apart, clawing at Jaime's back, moaning and gasping. It goes like this for a long while until Jaime adds a fourth finger and starts attempting to dirty talk for the first time.  
"Feels good, huh? I bet you can feel all of me. The callouses must get you off the most cause you seem to love them. You're my pretty little whore. I love watching you fall apart, putting you back together again.  Oh god, I wanna fuck you so bad. I wanna feel you tighten and I wanna watch my own cum leak out of that pretty little-"  
"Fuck!" And Vic is cumming, tightening around Jaime's fingers as Jaime just nuzzles his neck, hums softly.  
Immideately after he's done, Vic is back in his normal state and suddenly Jaime is against the wall and Vic is jerking him off with slow, calculated movements, coming close to his ear and biting at it a little.  
"Yours, Jaime. All yours. Your precious little slut. All yours, always. Theres no one else, love, there never will be. Want you to cum all over my shirt and my jeans and show everyone that I'm yours and only yours. C'mon."  
And admittedly, Jaime cums just from his words. He had already been griding against Vic anyway.  
Then they just sit there in their post orgasm glow, Vic softly petting through Jaime's hair as Jaime nuzzles his face into his neck cause in this moment, Jaime was the little sub and Vic needed to respect that.  
"You're great, Jaime. Just so you know."  
And Jaime giggles.  
"Not so bad yourself."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"I think we should stop... this."  
Vic turns.  
"What?"  
"I think we shouldn't do this anymore."  
"Why?"  
"I just... I don't know. Sneaking around like this... if I get caught with you... I just... I can't risk it. I don't... I can't be like this I can't do this. I need a good girlfriend or..."  
Then Jaime realizes what he just said.  
The hurt on Vic's face is so strong that it hurts to even see.  
"Fucking really?!"  
"No. No no wait I didn't... I didn't mean that you know I didn't I just... I need a good boyfriend or girlfriend. A good one who doesn't get into fights or hurt themselves or drink or-"  
"I havn't been good to you?! Is that what you're saying?!"  
"No! No its not.. no I just... you could get me in trouble and I like you and you're fantastic but-"  
"Are you being serious right now?"  
"I... I think so."  
"Wh-"  
Vic stops, turns back towards the door.  
"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Fine. Whatever you wanna do. You were probably using me like everyone else. Why would I care this time?"  
But he does care, and Jaime can hear it because his voice is wavering and when he turns to grab his keys there's already tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Vic you know I wasn't...you know I wasn't doing that. I didn't mean any of that and-"  
"Maybe not but what your bottom line is is crystal clear. So, goodbye, okay? That's all we're gonna say. I'm gonna leave here and you're gonna leave me. So goodbye."  
An then he's gone and Jaime is standing there for a long time, can't bring himself to follow him.  
He _didn't_  mean any of it. Even the "I like you" part because he doesn't _like_ Vic Fuentes, he fucking _loves_  Vic Fuentes and he'd do anything for him and he never wanted what they had to stop and he just fucked up.  
He just fucked up really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks pass. Jaime calls and texts Vic, even calls Vic's mom at some point.  
Vic never answers and when he called his mom, he wasn't at home.  
It was a desperate measure to be at his house. A desperate measure to have brought him a present for his birthday which was today. A desperate measure to knock on his door even though he knew no one would be home till tommorow and it could very easily turn violent. He only has to knock three times before Vic finally answers.  
"I-"  
Jaime just holds out the gift and hopes to god that Vic takes it.  
He does, then just looks at it.  
"You think this fixes it?"  
"No. No I really don't. But you should know I never meant to hurt you and I never wanted us to be like this and that I love you and I havn't been able to think about anyone but you and its killing me it really is and I just-"  
"Jesus lord. If you're gonna talk for this long, come in. I don't want a scene."  
So Jaime steps in and Vic leads him to the kitchen where Jaime sits on a chair in front of the island and Vic slides him a half full glass of water.  
"So, lemme hear your excuses."  
"I-I don't have any I just... I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted that for you... for us... I just... I thought it'd be best-"  
"And let me guess, you're coming here to say it was for the best but you want sex again."  
"It wasn't... it wasn't for the best not even remotely. I can't stop thinking about you. I havn't seen anyone else and I don't want to because I don't want anyone else but you I... I fucked up. I completely and honestly didn't mean any of what I said. I was confused and I never meant to say any of it and I'm so sorry. Theres no excuse."  
Vic sits there, contemplating.  
"This for my birthday?" He asks, waving towards the gift.  
"Yeah. I know it doesn't fix anything but I thoug-"  
"You're the only one who remembered, you know."  
Jaime looks up.  
"Wh-what?"  
"You're the only one who remembered my birthday. Not even my parents remembered."  
"Vic, I'm so sor-"  
"Come to the living room."  
Jaime does, sits on the couch, and Vic straddles him.  
"Listen. And actually listen. I believe you didn't mean what you said. You would never say that to me. You were nervous and upset. I'm not angry. But I ignored you to see how far you'd go to find me. To see how much you cared, how much you'd work to earn me again. And you came to my house and bought me a fucking present for a birthday no one remembered."  
Jaime opens his mouth but Vic puts a hand over it.  
"Everything you said was true? About not being able to stop thinking about me?"  
Jaime only nods.  
"I couldn't get you out of my mind either. I was so hurt about it because... I had fallen in love. And it seemed like you were giving me up so easily. And I stayed in love, because my heart is a backstabbing bitch, and every time I saw you in pictures or in the halls I fell deeper. And when I didn't see you, I just sat in the deep pit of my love and thought that I really shouldn't be there. But I was. And I am. And you remembered my birthday better than my mother who gave birth to me. All I need from you before we resume what we had is just for you to say that you're not using me for sex. I love sex. I fucking love it. If this ends how I want it to, you're gonna be in my bed by the end of the night. But I'm in love with you, and I can't do  'no strings attached' anymore. And keep in mind, you're a bad liar, so I'll see right through you."  
Slowly, Vic takes his hand off of Jaime's mouth and Jaime is talking about a mile a minute in seconds.  
"I'm not using you for sex, I'd never use you for sex, you are /the most/ precious thing to me and I'd do anything for you and I'm so in love and I could never hurt you and I'll never leave you ever again and I know it'll be hard to trust me again but I'd be so lucky to have you as my boyfriend and I realized that you aren't a bad boy you're just a little complicated but you're the best I could ever have and I can't stand living without you and-"  
Vic leans down, kisses him. "Thats all I needed. I want us to have just as much sex as we used to though, got it? I love that shit. Just because were all romance-y now doesn't mean that can stop. I mean unless you want it to? You're always welcome to say no- "  
Jaime pulls him in to kiss him again.  
"I want to."  
"Great, good. I'm glad we got this figured out. I um..." he buries his face in the crook of Jaime's neck and says, very muffled "I missed you."  
Jaime heard, but he still teases.  
"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you?"  
Vic smacks him playfully.  
"I hate you, you know what I said!"  
"So I did."  
And Vic just giggles, leans in and kisses Jaime.  
  
They're lying in bed, Vic tracing abstract shapes and pictures on Jaime's chest, when Vic props himself up.  
"You know I'm not gonna change for you, right?"  
"I'm aware."  
"And you're okay with that?"  
"Always. Everything you do is okay."  
Then he leans in, kisses him again.  
"I love you."  
"Love you more." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, they wake up in bed together. Vic hums, cuddles closer to Jaime and Jaime stirs and pulls him close as can be.  
"Good morning." He says softly, kissing his now boyfriend.  
"Good morning. We should go out... preferably before my parents get here."  
Jaime nods, but stops for a second.  
"Did you ever open that present?"  
Vic shoots up, puts on Jaime's shirt from the floor and rushes downstairs.  
He puts on the coffee pot, then slowly, cleanly opens the wrapping paper on the gift.  
Jaime comes in shortly after, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.  
"Didn't even wait for me."  
"Mmm, never." Vic replies, tilting his head back for a kiss.  
Once he looks down at the gift he almost bursts into tears.  
A framed picture of him, his brother, Mike, his brother's boyfriend, Tony, and Jaime. Mike and Tony are kissing and Jaime is holding Vic, Vic facing him and the look in their eyes shows they're in love even before they acknowledged they were. Its Vic's favourite picture. He never thought it'd come off Mike's phone. He thought he'd lost it forever.  
"Oh my fucking god. Jaime I... I really don't know what to say I... holy shit."  
"Are you mad? I'm really sorry I just-"  
"No. No not at all. Mom and dad they... took down all the pictures of him once they realized he wasn't... wow. Wow. I... how'd you..."  
"I just... well it took a while. I told him it was for your birthday so he got it printed and well... look on the back."  
Sure enough on the back of the frame were letters from all three of the other boys and Vic started crying then, sobbing in fact.  
"Jaime I can't thank you enough for this this is ridiculous I just... holy shit."  
And Jaime just holds him, kisses his forehead as he just looks at the letters, reads over them, cries harder every time.  
When he calms, the coffee is done and he's quiet as he pours two cups.  
"Thank you so much, Jaime I... I don't know what else to say."  
"You're welcome. Its okay."  
"Bring the coffee upstairs. I gotta hide this from my parents."  
So they do, and Jaime sits on the edge of the bed as Vic sits in his lap. They talk about the past, about Mike and Tony and everything else.  
They're so focused they never heard Vic's parents come home.  
"Oh! There you are!"  
Vic jumps  
"Oh! Hey mom this is Jaime he's um..."  
Jaime nods at him.  
"Hes my boyfriend."


	6. The letters in case anyone was curious

Big brother,   
Hey. Theres not much I can say for myself, huh? Well, I'm not dead. Id be dishonest if I say I havn't tried. But I'm here. And I miss you. And I think I always will. Im never coming back to SD and I really hope you understand... well, I know you do. I know you do because you helped me get out and I can't thank you enough. Im so happy here. With Tony. We're still going strong! The only thing that could be better is if you were here. I really do miss you. I miss our talks and your singing. Your smile and the way you fucked with mom and dad when they were shitty. I miss you so much big brother. I can't come back but I know that when you start singing outside of SD, you'll call up me and Tony and we can get together again. I loved what the four of us had. We were like family. I miss that. I miss you.   
Come visit sometime!!   
Your baby brother 4ever,   
Mike  


Victor,   
As much as I hate to admit, I miss you. Every day, sonething reminds me of you. Mike and I have a whole box of things we bought for you. Come visit for your next birthday so we can give it to you.   
I don't have much to say. Im glad to hear that you're okay. Im glad Jaime reached out to us. Im glad you're making up.   
Stay okay,   
Tony.

Vic,   
I can't say much for myself.   
All I have to say is that I love you forever and always and I will always be by your side, even if you don't want me there.   
I adore you,   
Jaime


End file.
